Decisiones
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera saltado del acantilado ni montado la moto?, y si aceptara volver con su madre?, y si Victoria fuera tras ella? y si bella regresa a Forks convertida en... entren y aberiguenlo/ pesimo summary mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisiones - Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo regresando a ese pueblucho del cual un mes atras me había ido por una orden de Charlie, quien ya no aguantaba verme destrozada e infeliz, ni tener que levantarse todas las noches para despertarme y parar los gritos que provocaba aquel agujero de mi pecho en mis sueños, que seguía allí pero ya nadie se daría cuenta de ello porque hace dos semanas que no derramaba una lagrima, hace dos semanas deje de gritar en sueños, hace dos semanas mi vida cambio, hace dos semanas que soy una vampiresa.

Y me encuentro sentada en un avión que se dirige a Seattle, acompañada de Félix Vulturi que era algo así como mi niñero, preparándome para la misma rutina de la primera vez que vine: un vuelo a Seattle, Charlie esperándome en aeropuerto, y una hora de coche hasta Forks. Solo que en esta ocasión no lo veía de esa manera sino como, estar en un avión lleno de humanos y encontrarme en Seattle con otro humano con el cual tendría que pasar todo una una hora atrapada en un espacio reducido, pero a pesar de mis preocupaciones con perder el control, aun no podía dejar de pensar como termine, siendo una vampiresa y despertando al lado de Félix.

-**FLASH BACK-**

Estaba en casa de mi madre en Jacksonville como me pidió Charlie , quien se veía bastante triste por mi ida hace dos semanas, pero estaba casi segura que le partía el corazón verme sufrir, supongo que pensó que con mi madre estaría mejor. Llevaba dos semana aquí y notaba que mi siempre alegre madre se sentía terrible al verme así, pero yo sabia que nada podría hacer ella por mi. Y en la escuela como esperaba era una mas y solo eso.

En primer lugar me había ido para darle su espacio, así que no dije nada cuando ella me comento que debía irse de viaje con Phil, por al menos una semana, no dije nada y ya a horas de la tarde se encontraban haciendo maletas dispuestos a salir en unas dos horas. Y antes de irse me pregunto:

-Bella, ¿no te molesta quedarte sola una semana? Podrías venir con nosotros aun hay algo de tiempo.

-No mama, en serio no me importa – dije, al momento en que dibujaba en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa falsa que tenia -. Nos vemos en una semana.

Desde que vi su taxi irse incline mi rostro y llore y llore todo lo que me estaba aguantando cuando ellos estaban a mi alrededor, pero mis llantos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del toque de la puerta, entonces seque mis ojos lo mejor que pude con mis manos y me dispuse a abrir la puerto, pero al momento en que la abrí caí al piso por un fuerte empujón y trate de mirar quien lo provoco, pero antes de levantar mi cabeza que debido a la caída estaba adolorida, fui golpeada nuevamente solo que esta vez me patearon, y esta vez mi cabeza golpeo con la pared haciéndome esta vez sangrar - según note cuando la toque-, y cuando intente levantarle sentí como dos afilados colmillos atravesaron mi cuello y al abrir los ojos lo único que vi fue una mata de cabello rojo y despeinado y caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un vampiro me estaba mordiendo y lo único que pude razonar era que era Victoria, pero de pronto dejo de beber mi sangre después de haber sentido un brusco movimiento y quede inconsciente.

Al despertar y abrir los ojos mire maravillada hacia arriba, todo se veía con una increíble claridad, todo era preciso y definido. Veía las motas de polvo en los lugares donde llegaba la luz, todo lo veía de una manera en que parecía imposiblemente claro y exacto. Entonces, me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar y me aventure a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hice no sentí ningún alivio y me di cuenta de que no necesitaba el aire. Me senté y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama y al voltear mi cara para ver alrededor me encontré con un rostro desconocido.

-Buenas tardes Isabella – dijo aquel hombre tan pálido que asumí era un vampiro, esta sentado al lado de la cama y aun así era notable que era muy alto y tenia el cabello oscuro. Era muy corpulento y parecía amenazador, empecé a tener un poco de miedo -. No temas, yo solo he venido a evitar que te pase cualquier cosa.

Antes sus palabras quede muy confundida casi no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente, pero Félix me Explico que Aro –según sabia por los Cullen el jefe del clan Vulturi - lo había mandado a protegerme después de haber visto en la mente de… Edward – me dolía tan solo pensar en su nombre y el agujero del cual no me acordaba hizo acto de presencia – que me creía muerta después de que Charlie se lo hubiera dicho por teléfono, (quizá para protegerme) y que lo enviaron para confirmar la historia, y si seguía viva protegerme a mi y a mi ¿don?, y llevarme con los Vulturis. También me Explico que había ido a Forks a buscar información de mi y encontró la dirección de la casa de mi madre y que al llegar aquí encontró a una vampira mordiéndome – tal ves Victoria - y que me la quito de encima y me trajo a mi habitación cuando se dio cuenta que había comenzado la transformación.

¿Y que paso con la vampira que me mordía? – pregunte cuando termino de explicarme lo que había pasado.

Me encargue de ella… – Fue lo único que me respondió.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-Señorita estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor colóquese el cinturón de seguridad – la voz de la azafata interrumpió mis pensamientos, y casi de inmediato me coloque el cinturón preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría desde que aterrizara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisiones – Capitulo 2**

**Edward POV**

Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, había dejado a Bella, a mi ángel, a mi verdadero amor, pero lo había hecho la deje con el saber que alguna vez me olvidaría, pero yo nunca lo haría, la tendría siempre en mi mente, en mi alma – si es que tenia -, y en mi muerto corazón. No podía vivir sin ella como antes de conocerla, ella era mi todo y quizá ahora este pensando en alguien mas. Pero no me importaba debía al menos escuchar su vos una última vez antes de dejarla totalmente, cuanto me dolía aquello, pero debía hacerlo por su bien, yo solo le causo problemas y pongo su vida en riesgo y no permitiría que por mi algo le pasara.

Decidí que antes de alejarme totalmente de su vida al menos debería verla o escucharla una vez mas, así que sin pensarlo, en un impulso, tome mi teléfono y llame a la casa de su padre.

-Hola – Fue Charlie quien contesto con una ligera nota de dolor en su voz muy bien disimulada.

-Hola, ¿Hablo a la residencia Swan? – Dije con una muy vaga imitación de la voz de Carlisle, no estaba de humor para algo mas real - ¿Se encuentra Isabella?

-¿Eres tú Edward? – Respondio Charlie con esta vez enojo y mas dolor en su voz. - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar aquí?

-Sí, soy yo, solo quiero saber si Bella se encuentra bien – Eso fue estúpido, debí haber colgado al momento en que me reconoció, pero en lugar de decirme una grosería Charlie me respondió con algo que me destruyo.

-Bueno…Bella…ella… - Dijo Charlie poniéndome nervioso -, ella esta… ella esta muerta. Ella se suicido, lo siento pero debo ir a un funeral – Dijo con el dolor esparcido por toda su voz y dos segundos después colgó.

Yo esta totalmente atónito, ¿Como pudo haber pasado esta?, ¿Bella se suicido?, ¿Mi ángel se suicido?, no lo puedo creer, ¿por qué?, ¿Lo hizo porque me amaba?, ¿Entonces me amaba y la perdí para siempre?si era así, entonces, yo era el culpable, por mi, mi hermosa Bella estaba muerta. Solo me quedaba algo que hacer. Desconecte mi teléfono y apague mi celular al momento en que sonaba y me prepare para el viaje que tendría que hacer, les haría una corta visita a los Vulturis…

**Charlie POV**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Bella se fue, pero desde entonces ocurrió otro hacho que me dejo muy desanimado y triste, mi mejor amigo Harry, murió de un ataque al corazón. Me siento terrible por eso, y porque ha dejado a su familia, su esposa Sue y sus hijos Leah y Seth.

El funeral será hoy y me estaba terminando de arreglar la corbata para dirigirme a el cuando el teléfono sonó. Baje las escaleras y lo levante.

-Hola – Fue lo único que pude responder conteniendo mi pena lo mejor que podía.

-Hola, ¿Hablo a la residencia Swan? – Escuche como decía una voz que me parecía conocida, pero un poco alterada. - ¿Se encuentra Isabella? – Pregunto, y entonces pensé que no era alguien del pueblo, pues sabría que Bella se había ido hace casi dos semanas – lo cual aunque me causaba dolor era necesario - y entonces, supe donde había escuchado esa voz antes.

-¿Eres tú Edward? – Pregunte un tanto enojado y entonces solo recordé a Bella y un poco mas de dolor afloro en mi voz mezclado con la molestia que me provocaba hablar con el - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar aquí?.

-Sí, soy yo, solo quiero saber si Bella se encuentra bien – Dijo Edward, pero que hipócrita al llamar aquí, diciendo que saber que mi hija estaba bien, cuando lo mas seguro es que solo sea para lastimarla. No podía permitir que este hijo de papi, se le ocurriera hacerle algo mas a mi pequeña, pero lo que hare será algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta.

- Bueno…Bella…ella… - Dije un tanto nervioso por lo que diría-, ella esta… ella está muerta. Ella se suicido, lo siento pero debo ir a un funeral.

En ese momento colgué el teléfono, y como pensé al momento me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, es cierto que fue un idiota – muy, muy idiota, no me agrado desde el principio pero siempre fue un caballero y hizo sufrir a mi niña -, pero de ahí y odiarlo a mentirle acerca de la vida de Bella era algo que se propasaba. Pero ya que, el daño está hecho y esperaba no tener que verlo nunca mas.

**Bie, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, no se pero para ser el primero, creo que fluye solo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no se molesten por lo que hizo Charlie, un padre triste por la muerte de su amigo y dolido por el problema de su hija y además fue un impulso.**

**En el capi anterior di lo que le paso a Bella, era justo que en este se descubriera que había pasado con Edward ¿no?.**

**Bueno por ahí nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisiones – Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

Hace poco que habíamos aterrizado y Félix se había ido, desde que piso tierra, a cazar – lo cual me incomodaba, ya que Félix no era vegetariano, ni estaba cerca de serlo -, y me había dejado sola, con todas mi preocupaciones encima y no solo por lo de los humanos – pues Aro me Abia mencionado algo sobre un control sobrenatural con la sangre -, sino también por mis decisiones futuras, me preguntaba que debía hacer y cuando seria el momento justo para hacerlo, pero además me preguntaba que hacia aquí en este momento y si fue buena idea volver a este lugar, que me llenaba de recuerdos que desearía olvidar y estando aquí me seria imposible, pero no pensaría en ello pues sentía el agujero en mi pecho abrirse al mínimo pensamiento. Intente quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente, pero fue un fracaso ya que siendo vampira podía pensar en mas de una cosa a la vez y aunque me esforzara, ese pensamiento se ocultaba en una esquina permitiéndome aun verlo.

Pero los pensamientos que me provocaban dolor no me perseguían tanto como una pregunta que me hacia desde que subí al avión, ¿Cómo es que volví aquí?, pero automáticamente mi mente me respondió llenándose de recuerdos, de todo lo que había pasado para que hoy estuviera aquí.

**.: FLASH BACK :.**

_Me encontraba con Félix, hace unas horas que había despertado a esta nuevo vida y aun todo era muy nuevo para mi, ya me había explicado todo lo que debía saber, pero aun no entendía eso de que un Vulturi me estuviera ¨cuidando¨. Estaba desorientada por el hecho de que Edward quisiera matarse, y mas por creer que yo estaba muerta, eso era lo que me confundía, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Se sentía culpable?, ¿Me quiere?, ¿por que?_

_Pensaba en todo esto y en las posibilidades de cada una de las opciones cuando Félix me interrumpió._

_-Bella – Dijo, no había notado que estaba a mi lado, estábamos en la sala, yo perdida en mi mundo y el, creía yo, hablando por su teléfono celular, el cual había sonado, unos minutos después de haber bajado a la sala -, empaca algo de ropa, tenemos que irnos._

_-¿Hacia donde? – respondí yo, curiosa e incrédulamente._

_-Iremos a Italia, Aro nos espera - Me respondió y con eso salio de la casa, diciéndome en rapidez vampirica que empezara a empacar y que me explicaría todo hallamos llegado._

_Después de eso empecé a empacar un poco de ropa en un bolso y a buscar mi pasaporte, aun confundida y algo alterada, ¿Seguiría Edward allí?_

_Habíamos tomado un par de aviones y estábamos en Italia camino a Volterra y en ella el castillo Vulturi. Habíamos tenido que usar lentes de sol en ambos vuelos y en el aeropuerto para no causar sospechas, pero nos había salido al revés ya que en vez de pasar desapercibidos las personas nos miraban extrañados por usar lentes bajo techo, y escuche a algunos murmurar algo de que quizá éramos artistas encubriéndonos y a otros suspirar por nuestra bellaza – Si hubiera seguido siendo humana, los tomates me envidiarían en este momento -, pero logramos salir de allí sin ningún inconveniente._

_Estábamos en un auto que nos estaba esperado en el aeropuerto, el cual tenia, los vidrios tintados, de modo que no entrara el sol y que no nos vieran brillar. Félix aun no me había explicado nada y estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que iría con lo vulturi, por la posibilidad de encontrarme con Edward – Lo cual me asustaba porque aun tenia las dudas de su intento de asesinato - y por lo que pasaría después de estar aquí en Volterra._

_En menos de lo que pensaba ya nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un enorme lugar – tanto como comparar mi casa con un hotel -, pensé inmediatamente que seria el castillo Vulturi y que entrábamos por atrás por los turistas y el sol. Afuera, habían dos jóvenes que reconocí como vampiros por su palidez y sus ojos de color carmesí apagado. Eran una chica y un chico. La chica, era baja, tenia el cabello de un color castaño claro, lacio y corto, usaba un vestido negro de manga larga y hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y una capa de color oscuro, casi negro, su rostro era algo aniñado, pero perfecto aun con sus enormes ojos rojos. El chico era muy parecido a la chica, podrían pasar excelentemente por hermanos o tal vez lo eran, tenia el cabello de color castaño oscuro, no muy corto pero tampoco largo, su rostro era parecido al de la chica, vestía de negro de negro y con una capa de color gris como el humo, que llegaba hasta el piso, y sus ojos serian capases de asustar a cualquier persona. Pero ambos eran muy hermosos, pero sus ojos eran la discordia en sus rostros de Ángeles._

_Ellos nos guiaron a Félix y a mi por una enorme puerta de piedra, que conducía a un largo pasillo, en ese momento Félix anuncio que debía irse pero volvería pronto. De ahí en adelante recorrimos un no muy largo camino en el que subimos escaleras y caminamos algunos pasillos – Estaba nerviosa ya que Félix no volvía así que no le preste en verdad atención al entorno que nos rodeaba -, hasta que llegamos a una habitación amplia e iluminada, en la que había una enorme puerta de madera pesada y de poca altura. En la habitación, se encontraba un alto mostrador de caoba pulida, con una mujer sentada detrás de el. En ese momento deje de respirar, al darme cuenta que era una humana._

_Mi dieta era vegetariana y aunque solo llevaba unos dos días siendo vampira, nunca había tenido problemas con el olor de los humano, eso solo me hacia pensar que los Cullen exageraban con el tema. Pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que prefería no arriesgarme y no respirar cuando estaba en presencia de alguno._

_-Buenas tardes, Jane, Alec – Dijo la humana con una sonrisa autentica. Me pregunte que hacia una humana entre vampiros, varias ideas venían a mi mente, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que lo deje pasar._

_-Gianna – Respondieron luego de asentir los vampiros que me guiaban uno luego del otro, dándome a saber cuales eran sus nombres._

_Los dos jóvenes que nos habían guiado, Jane y Alec, pasaron de la humana que se ocupo escribiendo algunas cosas y, fueron directo abrir un poco más la enorme puerta, que ya se encontraba entre abierta._

_Pasamos y eso nos dio lugar a un enorme salón, en el centro de este se encontraba tres tronos cada uno ocupado por unos vampiros, aunque estos eran distintos a la de cualquier otro, tenían la piel tan pálida que parecía translucida . Y empecé a recordar, ya había visto a estos vampiros antes, en una pintura, hace mas de un año, la primera vez que estuve en la casa Cullen, guiada por un adonis griego – Siempre me dolía recordar, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo y poner mis ideas en orden, aunque un bello vampiro de 17 años atormentara mi mente y mi muerto corazón -. Estaba segura de que ellos eran, aunque mis recuerdos eran borrosos y, me esforcé un poco mas para recordar sus nombres, ellos eran… Aro… Marco y… Cayo. Si, esos eran sus nombres, ellos eran los lideres Vulturis._

_Parada detrás del que reconocí como Aro - quien tenia cabello largo y negro, sus ojos rojos turbios y empañados, pero aun así guapo -, había una chica, que aparentaba tener poco menos edad que yo, unos 17 mas o menos, de cabello rubio, pálida como cualquier otro vampiro y con ojos rubí, la cual me miraba con el seño algo fruncido y gesto de inseguridad y sospecha, supuse seria su escolta, aun su actitud me ponía nerviosa y además Félix aun no volvía y no me había explicado nada. Y no falta mencionar que la presencia de los otros dos también me desconfiaba porque no sabia que pensar, ya que uno de ellos, el que reconocí como marco – quien aun sentado se notaba que era bastante alto, su cabello era negro, tenia ojos rojos y una mirada penetrante pero cansada -, que se encontraba encorvado y con mirada aburrida como si no le importara nada, eso me era bastante extraño ya que Aro Hasta parecía interesado; y el que reconocí como Cayo – Su piel parecía aun mas delicada que la de los otros lideres Vulturis, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos al igual que los de sus hermanos se veían opacos y empañados -, tenia cara de pocos amigos y parecía desinteresado por lo que su hermano Aro estuviera interesado._

_Estaba nerviosa, preocupada e insegura de esto cuando el Vulturi Aro, se puso de pie en un increíblemente ágil y empezó a caminar o mejor dicho flotar, hacia mi y me puse aun mas nerviosa…_

**Bueno aquí el final del tercer capi.**

**Lamento en seri la tardanza con este, pero tuve que cambiar la información de una PC a una laptop y los documentos que ya tenia hechos se borraron, los volví a hacer de otro forma y volvieron a borrarse por un asunto del idioma, lo siento mucho.**

**Y agradezco totalmente a quienes han puesto esta historia como favorita, a quienes me han puesto a mi de sus autores favorito, a quienes han puesto alertas y a quienes han dejado comentarios, se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Pero antes de dejarlos quiero preguntarles que preferirían, tengo varias versiones del prox capi y quisiera saber si quisieran continuar con lo que paso con Bella o saber que paso con Edward, su opinión cuenta.**

**Besitos, bye, Bibi Cullen Swan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisiones – Capitulo 4**

**Edward POV**

Estaba mas que ilusionado, por lo que vendría pronto. Después de tanto sufrimiento, meses de el, todo se había resumido a no poder dejar de pensar en Bella ni un segundo y luego a creerla muerta, por una equivocación, la cual me había llevado al extremo y a no pensar en mi familia al momento de tomar un decisión, no merecía ser feliz, pero debía saber que ella estaba bien. Pero no culpaba a el jefe Swan era solo un padre preocupado y alterado y triste por el problema de su hija, yo, por mi parte ya lo había perdonado y le daba algo de razón por lo que había hecho, ya que yo había lastimado a su única hija, mi hermoso ángel, aunque ya no la pudiera llamar mía, tenia la tranquilidad de que estaba viva, pero no sabia nada mas de ella, apenas sabia que estaba con vida y totalmente saludable, que era lo único que necesitaba saber ¿Cómo lo sabia?, fruto de haber pasado 3 días en Volterra, estando en duda de lo que pasaría y siendo vigilado por los Vulturis y, esperando la respuesta a mi petición de muerte, lo cual había pedido por creer muerta a mi único amor – lo cual había hecho sin pruebas de que en verdad estuviera muerta -, y siendo vampiro recordaba cada detalle de lo ocurrido esos tres dias.

Estaba en una avión dirigiéndome a Nueva York para luego tomar otro a Seattle y finalmente llegar a Forks, no me importaba como llegaría estaba tan ansioso que seria mas que capaz de irme corriendo desde el momento en que tocara suelo. Pero pensar en mi ángel también me hacia rememorar todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes de recibir la noticia de que Bella estuviera viva, y recordé, todos los sucesos que me hicieron llegar a este momento.

**.: FLASH BACK :.**

_Desde que había dejado a Bella en aquel bosque, llorando y llamándome entre sollozos me había sentido totalmente fatal, pero eso no fue nada comparado con como me sentí al recibir la noticia de que ella estaba muerta y mas aun cuando pensé que era un suicidio, eso fue lo que acabo con mi esperanza y con mi juicio llevándome a tomar la decisión de acabar con mi vida, si así se le podía llamar a esta existencia sin alma._

_Desde el momento en que deje a Bella había empezado a dar caza Victoria, algo que no pudo haberme salido peor, ya que su rastro me había llevado a Brasil, donde perdí su rastro completamente. Desde Río de Janeiro al no tener novedades en mi caza y no tener la mente ocupada, comencé a pensar solo en Bella, y no pude evitar sentirme preocupado por ella y sentir la necesidad de volver a oír su voz, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí llamarla, pero nada en esa llamada había sido grato ya que con ella me entere de la muerte de mi ángel, y todo acabo para mi al saberlo, mi mundo instantáneamente cayo en pedazos y no pude mas que caer de rodillas y sentirme destrozado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin pensar en nada, tome una decisión. En ese momento destruí mi teléfono al momento en que sonaba, sabiendo que era Alice quien llamaba, no pensaba detenerme, mi decisión seguiría en pie._

_Todo después de aquella noticia había ocurrido casi automático, debido a mi gran depresión todo pasaba sin que me diera cuenta, tanto que termine en un auto robado, a unos minutos del castillo Vulturi y sin importarme nada. Ya era de noche, no me importaba si había algún humano por aquí y estaba totalmente decidido en lo que iba a hacer. Llegue a la parte trasera del lugar, estaba oscuro, pero eso no era problema para mi, pensaba en hacer algún tipo de alboroto para entrar o simplemente destruir la puerta - en este momento no pensaba-, pero no fue necesario porque antes de actuar escuche a alguien caminar hacia mi, y por sus ágiles y silenciosos pasos asumí que era un vampiro. Usaba una larga capa negra, pero pude divisar que era delgado y de altura promedio, de tez pálida y de ojos rojo intenso – Tal vez vendría de una caza – y con el pelo cobrizo, solo un poco mas claro que el mío. Se acerco mas a mi con ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados. No hice caso a ninguno de sus pensamientos de sospecha y dije quien era y que quería hablar con Aro y con la simple excusa de ser hijo de una u otra forma de Carlisle._

_Terminamos caminando algunos pasillos, subiendo un ascensor y pasando por varias puertas antes de llagar a aquel tipo de recibidor, en el había un mostrador con una humana en el, sus pensamientos eran vanos, trivialidades que no me importaban, así que los bloquee y solo pensaba en lo que venia a hacer y que pasaría si me negaran la petición, pensaba en el bello ángel que por mi culpa no tuvo un futuro y en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella – De lo cual me arrepentía y me sentía culpable, habría deseado pasar mas tiempo con ella - , todo esto lo pensé en unos pocos segundos, pero debía concentrarme y tener mi mente clara en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante._

_-Hola Demetri – Saludo la humana con una gran sonrisa._

_-Gianna. – Fue el único saludo que recibió del vampiro ¨Me menosprecian por ser humana, pero no me importa, porque algún día cambiara la situación ¨, eran los pensamientos de la chica._

_Bloquee nuevamente sus pensamientos y camine detrás de Demetri, quien había comenzado a avanzar hacia la enorme puerta de madera que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, vi como empezaba a abrirla un poco, me dio el paso y luego entro al amplio salón que tenia tres tronos como únicos muebles. En la sala solo se encontraba uno de los tres Vulturis, con su guardia personal a su alrededor, era el que reconocí como Aro, se puso de pie y camino hacia mi._

_-Miren nada mas –Dijo aquel vampiro de tez extremadamente pálida y ojos opacos, ¨Sus ojos son dorados, me recuerda a Carlisle ¿Quién será?¨ Decía en sus pensamientos, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia mi - ¿Puedo? – pregunto mirando su mano y luego la mía._

**Y aquí el final del cuarto capi, uf ha sido difícil este capi, pues es extraño interpretar a un chico, aunque que sea Edward.**

**Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estoy en épocas de exámenes de fin de semestre y se me hará algo tardía publicar, pero como recompensa el próximo capi será bastante y al fin saldremos del pasado para llegar a donde queremos.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, gracias por todos lo reviews, alertas y puestas como favoritos, se siente genial cuando veo que les gusta mi trabajo****, y me insita a continuar, gracias.**

**Un besote a todos mis lectores.**

**Nos leeremos por ahí **

**Bibi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uyy aquí esta el quinto capi, pero antes de que lo lean quiero decirles que lamento haber tardado tanto, este capi debí haberlo subido hace dos semanas, pero me fue imposible porque estoy de vacaciones con mis hermanos y mi padre, no tuve la oportunidad de escribir, pero gracias a mi memoria USB he podido terminarlo agradézcanle a la hermana que me prestó su laptop, bueno sin mas demoras el quinto capi…**

**Bibi**

**Decisiones – Capitulo 5**

**Aro POV**

Aun seguía aguardando, aguardando por el momento en que por esa gran puerta de madera entrara uno o los dos vampiros a los que deseaba para mi guardia, cuyos dones, tan especial como en el caso de ella o tan practico como en el de él harían que las cosas aquí fueran mas sencillas. Aun no cabía en la sorpresa y en la felicidad de haber encontrado tales tesoros como aquellos que pronto serian míos, mis tesoros, no solo serian parte de la guardia, sino que serian los que estarían al frente de ella, con ellos podría disminuir la guardia sin perder nada, ansiaba el momento en que los tuviera a mi servicio y me sorprendía que no me hubiera costado nada que hubieran venido, prácticamente vinieron por su cuenta, solo que no con la intención de unirse, en el caso de el, Edward Cullen, en busca de su muerte, pero yo no permitiría que un don como el suyo se desperdiciara de tal manera. Lo recuerdo totalmente, desde que llego hasta que se hubo ido.

**.: FLASH BACK :.**

_Estaba algo aburrido, hoy no había tenido ni que ponerme de pie, no tenía nada que hacer por ahora, pero eso no evitaba que mi guardia personal estuviera, como siempre, a mi lado. Según parecía, aparentando no estar tan aburrida como yo. Marco y Cayo estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos mientras yo me ocupaba en hacer nada por un rato. Estaba por pedir que buscaran a Jane, para que me informara si había algo nuevo que hacer cuando note que estaban entreabriendo la puerta del recibidor, al notar esto Renata se puso rígida y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta._

_Segundos después entraron en la habitación Demetri y un chico extraño para mi, vampiro, por supuesto, con el cabello color bronce y despeinado y sus ojos, algo que me sorprendió, de un color dorado oscuro, lo cual inmediatamente me recordó a mi querido viejo amigo Carlisle, me preguntaba si Carlisle tenia algo que ver con este muchacho. Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar en dirección del extraño de ojos dorados._

_-Miren nada mas – Dije mientras pensaba en sus ojos dorados y su posible parentesco con Carlisle. Extendí un poco mi mano y pregunte -. ¿Puedo? – Refiriéndome a si podía leer su mente, mientras miraba mi mano y luego la suya, insinuándole el significar de mi petición._

_-Por supuesto – Respondió con coz carente de emoción y ojos decaídos pero aun así mirándome._

_Tome su mano y cerré los ojos buscando concentración al momento de conocer la vida de este chico. Estaba sumido en todo el vivir de este chico, Edward, desde sus vanos recuerdos humanos hasta el presente y el como veía en mi mente todo lo que leía acerca de el, sobre su "familia adoptiva" lo Cullen, sobre su dieta de animales, los dones de cada uno, su etapa de nómada, Forks y su vida antes de el, Las diversas veces en las que había ido al instituto, sobre su enamoramiento de aquella chica humana – con tan interesante don -,todo lo vivido con ella, su separación, sufrimiento, la noticia de la muerte de ella y la decisión de acabar con su vida._

_Al momento de terminar de ver todo aquello y más abrí los ojos y sin soltar su mano le dije:_

_-Ya veo, has venido aquí, Edward, a acabar con tu existir – dije mirándolo atentamente mientras sus ojos se volvían negros, no por la sed, sino por lo que sentía al revivir todos los recuerdos de su pasado con su envidiable don. -, por una humana. _

"_No es solo una", pensaba él interiormente, mientras recordaba a la humana que le causaba tanto tormento y que a mi me causaba intriga. Solté su mano mientras daba vueltas pensativo, este era un caso complicado, tomaría una decisión, cuando estuviera reunido con mis hermanos. "¿Puedes escucharme ahora?", pensé mientras miraba a Edward._

_-Si – respondió "excelente" pensé mientras volvía a mi trono para pensar, cuando estuve ya sentado observe al joven Edward y a Demetri quien aun seguía al frente de la puerta en silencio._

_-Demetri, querido mío, ¿Podrías traer a mis hermanos? – Pregunte a Demetri quien me miro por unos segundos antes de contestar con un "por supuesto, maestro" y salir por la puerta en busca de mis hermanos, quienes estuvieron aquí en menos de tres minutos y ocuparon sus tronos, uno a cada lado del mío._

_-Edward, tomaremos una decisión sobre este delicado tema, te pido no tomes una decisión apresurada antes de que de nosotros salga la ultima palabra – dije y con un gesto de la mano y un pensamiento le pedí saliera del salón y esperara nuestra decisión, cuando se hubo ido vino a mi mente la posibilidad de que si se precipitara y tomara cartas en el asunto de su ejecución, lo sospechaba al notar la desesperación en sus pensamientos, pero no podía perder un don como el suyo y debía estar seguro de todo antes de continuar -. Félix, Demetri, queridos míos, tengo una misión para ustedes – dije al ver entran a Félix en el salón._

_Ambos se colocaron uno al costado del otro al frente de los tres tronos y de nosotros tres, no era para nada complicado pero debía eligir cual de los dos era el mas indicado para cada misión, tomando en cuenta si lo necesitaría en los próximos días y si haría falta para cualquier evento inesperado que ocurriera en el futuro cercano y en este momento había tomado la decisión._

_-Félix, es muy importante que tu misión ser iniciada y cumplida lo antes posible – Dije en un tono tranquilo, esperando que tuviera éxito en su cometido -, debes dirigirte hacia Forks, Washington y conseguir los datos de Isabella Swan – Continúe, este asunto era vital para la adquisición de un nuevo miembro a nuestra guardia -, debes encontrarla, si se encuentra con vida aun, debes protegerla e informarme de todo lo que suceda y luego deberás traerla aquí, humana o vampiresa. _

_-Si maestro –Dijo, para luego agregar -, pero, ¿Y si la chica esta muerta?_

_-Deberás llamarme inmediatamente lo sepas y volver aquí con las pruebas de que lo esta - Dije con tono frío, si esa chica no se encontraba con vida, perdería a la vez dos dones magníficos, uno ya moldeado y otro aun siendo un diamante en bruto, era necesaria la vida de esa chica para la integración de Edward Cullen a los Vulturis -. Ya sabes que hacer, esperamos buenos resultados – complete y Félix salio del salón empezando el cumplimiento de su misión, aun me quedaba la participación de Demetri en este importante asunto. –Demetri –Dije aun serio -, deberás vigilar a nuestro visitante y de ser necesario evitar que tome decisiones entupidas, debes estar pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos y se discreto, nuestro invitado es capaz de leer mentes, tómalo en cuenta y cuida tus pensamientos._

_-Si maestro –Respondió y se alejo de nosotros y salio del salón para empezar a localizar al chico Cullen y cumplir con su trabajo._

_Quedamos solos mis hermanos y yo, después de haber permitido a Renata retirarse, los puse al día con todo lo ocurrido antes de su llegada y aclare sus ideas acerca de mis planes, ahora solo debíamos tomar una decisión, debíamos pensarlo bien pero también hacerlo lo antes posible._

_-Es un caso complicado, ya que quizás desees tener en tu poder dicho don de aquel vampiro suicida –Dijo Cayo, quien aun sin pensar del mismo modo que yo, entendía mis ideales y mas sobre los dones, pero también agrego -¿O me equivoco?_

_-Estas en lo correcto hermano –Fue mi contestación debíamos tomar un decisión que me beneficiara en mis planes sin llamar a las sospechas…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí el sexto capitulo de mi fic y mis disculpas. Lamento mucho no haber publicado en dos meses pero últimamente mi inspiración desapareció y reciente apareció, dos días tarde escribiendo este fic y espero aun tener lectores a los cuales pedir disculpas. Lamento que mis problemas personales afecten mi desempeño.**

**Bibi**

**Decisiones – Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Aun no creía con que facilidad podía distraerme, tanto que un amago de luces de auto a la distancia fue capaz de perder la noción de mis recuerdos. El temor de hacerle daño a mi padre era capaz de distraerme hasta de mis tristezas y dolores.

La mejor opción seria llamar a Charlie y decirle que tomaría un taxi, al menos así podría despejar mi mente corriendo por unos minutos, un susto seria mejor que un riesgo de muerte… Esta posibilidad desapareció al momento en que divisé a la distancia un auto patrulla, y mas especifico un rostro que ansiaba y al mismo tiempo no quería ver, Charlie ya había llegado y no me quedaba de otra que continuar con el plan original: no respirar, no hablar y no matar a mi padre.

Mientras pensaba y mas me desesperaba el auto patrulla se acercaba más y más hasta que me vi en la necesidad de dejar de respirar y esperar el resultado de la primera y estoy segura no ultima prueba que tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante.

Charlie salía del auto y con una expresión de emoción en el rostro se acerco a mí. _Bella_ fue lo único que dijo y en un susurro y me abrazo. Agradecía no estar respirando pero aun así no pude evitar escuchar su corazón latir y como circulaba la sangre por sus venas; pero aun así un sentimiento de felicidad cayo en mi, estaba de nuevo con mi padre, con el hombre con el que pase mi estadía en Forks y al cual le debía mucho por haberme soportado y el que fue capaz de renunciar a su hija para lo que el creía seria su mejoría, ciertamente le debía mucho y podría soportar una hora con el – o eso esperaba-, de todos modos ninguno de los dos era muy conversador, de hecho lo había heredado de el, y en este momento era algo que agradecía, debía hacer un esfuerzo y parecer la misma.

-Papa – Hablaba un tanto rápido y bajo, debía ahorrar mis suministros de aire si quería que esto saliera bien -, no puedo creer que este aquí con tigo.

-Yo tampoco hija, pero estoy tan feliz – Me daba la impresión de que aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero no lo culpaba, si pudiera yo misma estuviera nadando en llanto, pero ahora solo podía sonreír y esperar que esto saliera bien -, estas tan cambiada, estas mas pálida, y tus ojos ¿han cambiado de tono? – Esto lo decía de manera extrañada.

-Por supuesto que no, es que ahora uso lentillas papa – era cierto, había previsto que seria extraño volver con los ojos rojos por lo que los Vulturis muy amablemente – aun con mis quejas y que no estuviera de acuerdo con ello- me habían dotado de toda una maleta con esas cosas que irritaban mi visión y que se disolvían cada dos horas – he tenido algunos problemas con mi vista y tenia lo suficiente ahorrado.

-OH – su expresión había cambiado a una de preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh, por supuesto papa, solo que tenia unos cuantos dolores de cabeza y decidí revisarme los ojos, es todo – Bien, antes de subir al auto debía tomar aire porque ya había acabado mis reservas y esto era preocupante -, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?, estoy algo cansada.

-Si, claro, cierto – Charlie parecía despertar de un trance entre preocupación y felicidad y parecía estar algo nervioso también.

Se dirigió hacia el auto y se adentro en el lado del piloto, mientras yo me dirigía al del copiloto y aprovechaba para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Ya dentro de la patrulla, rápido y sin que se notara baje algo mas de una pulgada la ventanilla de la puerta y esperando que mi padre no se diera cuenta de ello, me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos haciendo amago de dormir y, para evitar tentaciones seguí recordando.

**.:FLASH BACK:.**

_Mi primera impresión de los Vulturis había sido diferente con cada uno de ellos, por lo que trataba de mantener la guardia en alto. La verdad no sabia que pensar de ellos y menos de aquel que parecía de una manera u otra, bastante ansioso. Y me asustaba no saber el por que, como también el hecho de que Félix no estuviera aquí aun y, aun mas que aquel Aro estuviera dirigiéndose hacia mi caminando o mas bien flotando._

_Pero ninguno de estos puntos me importo cuando sentí un extraño clic en la cabeza que de alguna manera me parecía conocido, si, lo había sentido antes, cuando era guiada por esos chicos, Jane y Alec, solo que en ese momento lo había pasado por alto pues era menos notable aun habiéndolo sentido en aquella momento dos veces. Pero en esta ocasión, además de sentirlo mas fuerte, también mas continuo, tres veces de hecho, esto me preocupaba mas que el hecho de que un vampiro cuyos dones desconocía se acercara a mi, siquiera me encontraba mentalmente presente en lo que ocurría._

_-¿Puedo? – No me había percatado- por el hecho de haber estado tan distraída- que aquel vampiro de piel como de tiza se encontraba justo en frente de mi y me ofrecía su mano, gesto que me extrañaba – Aunque tendría la oportunidad de probar si su piel era frágil realmente- y al que dude en responder, pero en fin y en cabo respondí._

_Al momento de tocar su mano no me importo su piel ni donde estaba ni que pasaba, mi mente se había llenado de recuerdos, memorias, pensamientos, una vida que no era la mía, sino de la persona a la que tocaba en ese instante. Casi al instante solté su mano como si me lastimara tocarlo y empecé a hiperventilar, tratar de alejarme de el y mirar a todos lado, confundida por el hecho de haberlas visto y con alivio ya que esas imágenes de un humano que hoy era vampiro habían desaparecido, imágenes que nunca olvidaría - al menos que un vampiro pudiera olvidar -, de quien en este momento tenia al frente._

_El movimiento brusco que había hecho había provocado que aquella chica que en un principio se encontraba detrás de Aro, corriera hacia mi en plan de defender a su "jefe"- Si así podía llamarle -, debido a un posible peligro. Sabia lo peligroso que era meterse con los Vulturis, sabia que esto no terminaría bien, solo acertaba a cerrar los ojos y esperar el fin. Pero este no llego aun después de varios segundos – Que para mi transcurrieron como mas -._

_No me quedo mas opción que abrir los ojos (por algo la curiosidad mato al gato ¿No?). Al abrir lo ojos no comprendí para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi atacante y los tres Vulturis estaban a mas de 3 metros de mi y dirigiéndose hacia las paredes. La expresión de mi cara no podía estar mas confundida y aterrada, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?_

_Me encontraba muy cerca del centro del salón, donde se encontraban los tronos de los Vulturis, mientras que ellos se encontraban ya tocando las paredes y en tanto lo hacían giraban sobre si mismos y miraban hacia mi igual o mas confundidos que yo. Me encontraba con la guardia lo mas alto que podía estar con mis sentidos de vampiro, tanto que pude escuchar pasos que apenas pudieran haber sido escuchados – Y de cerca – por humanos, estos pasos cada ves eran mas cercanos, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de la gran puerta y a pocos metros de mi._

_No tenia la minima idea de quien era, pero, ¿Quién mas tendría que acudir a este gran salón justo ahora? Mi mirada había girado hacia la puerta ansiosa esperando por el nuevo individuo; la puerta se abrió ligeramente y fue traspasada por un vampiro corpulento que aunque poco conocía le debía mucho, Félix había vuelto y observaba la escena tan extrañado como todos lo demás y yo misma._

_Se acerco a mi y aunque le había tomado algo de confianza no podía negar que aun seguía asustada y mi miedo aumento cuando exactamente a 4 metros de mi Félix daba una media vuelta y se acercaba a la puerta por la que segundo atrás había entrado. Esto me dejo aun mucho mas confundida, hasta que escuche la vos de Aro hacia mis espaldas._

_-Interesante, muy interesante – Era lo que decía aquel vampiro que al voltear observe ya no parecía tan confundido -, me acerco a la idea de lo que esta ocurriendo. Muy interesante._

_Hablaba de manera pensativa y miraba a la nada con expresión perdida. Y como si hubiera vuelto al presente, me observo fijamente y luego a la chica que – Estaba segura- había intentado atacarme, hasta posar su mirada sobre Félix, sobre el cual yo alternaba miradas de reojo desde que había entrado en la habitación._

_-Félix, ¿Podrías calmarla un poco?, parece un tanto nerviosa – Había dicho mirándonos a cada uno fijamente. Pero, ¿Nerviosa? ¿Calmarla?, ¿Qué estaba dicien…?_

_-Bella… Escúchame, no hay nada por que estar alterada. Cálmate solo estas algo nerviosa – Decía Félix acercándose lentamente a mi con las manos en alto en un intento de calmarme, gire todo mi cuerpo hacia el para verlo mas claramente y no sabia por que, su intento de tranquilizarme estaba funcionando, aunque no hubieran pasado mas de tres días el, era mi amigo o algo parecido -. ¿Estas bien?_

_Ya había llegado hacia mí y había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros y al hacerme la pregunta se inclinaba un poco hasta quedar a mi altura y me miraba directo a los ojos parecía realmente preocupado._

_-Si, lo estoy – Al momento de decir esto gire todo mi cuerpo, pues empezaba a escuchar pasos acercándose y Félix me susurraba como si los demás no pudieran escucharlo que me mantuviera calmara que todo estaba bien._

_El tal Aro era quien se acercaba a nosotros, nuevamente con expresión pensativa y dirigiendo miradas tras el, hacia aquella chica que había intentado –seguía segura de ello- atacarme o solo hacerme algún tipo de daño._

_-Renata, Renata, ¿Por qué has atacado a nuestra invitada?- La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si no creyera lo que se le estaba preguntando por mas obvio que pareciese, pero de todos modos contesto._

_-Pero si ella ha intentado atacarlo maestro – Se justifico aquella llamada Renata._

_-Mmm… - Dijo Aro nuevamente de manera pensativa y volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mi - ¿Realmente intentabas atacarme Isabella?_

_No encontraba voz para contestar, no había intentado atacarlo, pero ¿Cómo decirle lo que realmente ocurrió?, ¿Me creería acaso? Félix había apretado una de sus manos en mi hombro dándome un silencioso apoyo._

_-No – Dije de manera tímida y muy baja-, no lo hice._

_Aro me dedico una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la tal Renata, su sonrisa no cedía, sino que crecía._

_-¿Has escuchado?, no ha intentado hacerme nada._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Pregunto la chica seguramente en un impulso (no queriendo desafiar a su "superior"), refiriéndose a el hecho de haberlo soltado de manera tan brusca pero, tratando de tener la razón._

_-Me pregunto lo mismo – Dijo girándose hacia nosotros, mirándome fijamente con ojos interrogante pero que mostraban un reflejo que decía que de alguna manera ya lo sabia -, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Has visto algo que te espanto? – Pregunto sugestivamente con aquella sonrisa aun en los labios_

_-y-yo – Tartamudeaba no sabia exactamente como responder -,si he visto algo… lo he visto a usted, lo he visto cuando era humano – Al decir esto todos en el salón fijaban la mirada en mi, pero de la cara de Aro no se borraba aquella sonrisa y, es mas, se ensanchaba mas._

_No comprendí lo que sucedió después. Se acerco a sus otros hermanos y les ofreció ambas manos, las cuales tomaron y mantuvieron unidas por unos segundos. Al deshacerse el agarre empecé a sentir que tenían una confidencialidad, que eran un equipo, pero no era como si fuera obvio o intuición, sino un sensación certera, que estaba segura de que así era, esto me hizo parpadear unas cuantas veces y mirarlos frunciendo el ceño levemente, mostrando confusión._

_-¿Acaso puedes sentirlo? – Pregunto Aro de improviso, luego de haber dado un giro sobre si mismo y fijar su mirada solo en mi - ¿Sientes los lazos? – Pregunto ahora mirándome fijamente y aunque no la especificara comprendí la pregunta que se me hacia a lo cual solo pude asentir levemente con la cabeza confundida porque el lo supiera, giro de tal manera que quedo frente a sus hermanos y Renata y dijo simplemente-. Puede copiar dones, ella puede copiar dones…_

-Bella, cariño, despierta – Era la voz de Charlie a mi lado, abrí los ojos lentamente para darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado ya -, te quedaste dormida, pero ya estamos aquí…

**Bueno, así quedo, y reitero mis disculpas por irresponsabilidad y decepción y muchas gracias a quien lea este nuevo capi.**


End file.
